Irreplaceable
by alyssialui
Summary: No matter what she did, Alecto could never replace his Bella. Alectomort with some Bellamort on the side :) Set after the events of GoF.


_A/N: No matter what she did, Alecto could never replace his Bella. Alectomort with some Bellamort on the side :) Set after the events of GoF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **Voldemort/Alecto _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Leave," he ordered as he drew his own cloak over his body. Alecto bowed before she picked her clothes off the ground, threw her large cloak over her naked body and exited through the door.<p>

She padded softly through the halls of the place they were occupying. With the Ministry denying her Lord's return, there weren't many places they could have taken up. Currently, they had found some sort of abandoned house in the woods. With a few spells, the place had been turned into a headquarters and made habitable for the time being.

She winced as she moved a bit too fast. Her Lord liked to be a bit... rough during their meetings, but Alecto didn't mind. She was finally getting the recognition she always wanted from the man and she wouldn't let a little pain discourage her.

It had been hard to shine over Bellatrix when their Lord had first been in power. Bellatrix had been there before her. Bellatrix was wilder, Bellatrix was crueler and obviously, Bellatrix was beautiful. With her dark-lidded eyes and blood red lipstick, she was like a vampire who could bite her teeth into any willing victim. And though, they may have acted professionally in public, Alecto knew the relationship between her Lord and Bellatrix were anything but. Everyone knew, even Bellatrix's husband, but who was going to oppose their Lord's wishes if he wanted her?

Alecto wanted the man herself, but she knew she never had a chance with Bellatrix in the picture. Bellatrix was every man's dream while Alecto could easily pass for one or two nightmares. She was plump and short, her hair was brown and limp and her teeth were atrocious, a lovely gift from her father. There was no way anyone, much less someone as powerful and important as their Lord would want someone like her.

But now, things had changed. There was no Bellatrix and there was only her. It didn't matter than she was fat or ugly. It only mattered that she was female, and she could fulfill his male desires willingly and dutifully. She didn't care that she was being used in this way. She didn't care that she could never fill Bellatrix's shoes. She was getting what she had always wanted and she would do anything to make it last as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Once the door had closed behind the woman, he threw himself back on the bed. He still hadn't regained his full strength and found himself exceedingly tired at odd moments. Well maybe this moment wasn't so odd. He had just been exerting a lot of energy.<p>

He scowled when he thought about what he had to resort to. His annoying manly urges had overtaken him yet again as he called the woman into his chambers for the night. She had done as she usually had and his desires had been fulfilled but he still felt empty.

There was always something missing in these moments that he could not attain with her. The only reason he knew it was missing was because he had had it with someone else years before.

_She_ had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame it seemed. If it were anyone else, he would have been annoyed by her enthusiasm. But he let her get close to him. There was something about her that stopped him from laying a hand on her. There was something about her that drew him to her as well.

She was wild and her heart black, just like his. She enjoyed causing mayhem and destruction, just like he did. And she released a carnal desire in him that only she could quench. This was not love, far from it in fact, but it was something strong and at times frightening. He chose never to dwell on it for too long.

She had professed her loyalty to him before everyone and was locked away in his name. She was truly his most loyal and faithful. She would go the ends of the Earth for him. But without her next to him, he had succumbed and looked for satisfaction elsewhere.

He knew that the woman who just left held some feelings for him. He knew even without reading her unguarded mind. It was in the way she leaned into him when he let her. It was in the way she screamed and writhed beneath him. It was in the way she catered to him and let him do whatever he wanted. But it wasn't the same as it was with_ her_. No matter what she did, that woman could never replace his Bella. Once he had grown stronger, he would definitely get her back.


End file.
